


Hands and Hearts

by doublydaring



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, fluff!!!, theyre just trying to have a good time!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublydaring/pseuds/doublydaring
Summary: the cold weather makes Alex feel all warm inside and he is very good at sharing his warmth with Rian





	

"Nooooooooo" Rian whines into his pillow, still buried deep beneath the covers. Alex is hovering over him already fully dressed. The curtains had been opened, much to Rian's chagrin, showing the harsh sheets of rain falling from the sky. Fall has begun and Alex is most definitely ready. By the time Rian has dragged himself out of bed and put his clothes Alex is bouncing on the balls of feet by the door. He's wearing a sweater under a blue raincoat patterned with rubber ducks. His huge smile is covered by a scarf but the crinkle of his eyes gives him away. As Rian pulls on his boots Alex dances around.  
“You wearing that outside?” Alex gasps dramatically flipping his jacket.  
“It's a fashion statement.” Rian chuckles and they leave the house. Rian drives and Alex plays exclusively Halloween music despite the fact it's still late September. Rian can't help but giggle at Alex's excitement despite the fact they're just going to Target to buy new winter clothes. Alex wanders the aisles surveying every last article of clothing with rigor. Rian just touches everything to see if it’s soft. Approximately an hour later Alex is satisfied with his choices. Rian has since picked up everything else on their shopping list. When Alex finds Rian again his arms are full of clothes. He has everything he could possibly need and more.  
“You have at least three pairs of gloves at home and I know one of them fits you because you wore them yesterday.”  
“Yeah, but these have a nice little hearts on the palm plus, they’re a lighter gray than the ones I have.” Rian just shakes his head and accepts his fate. He had purchased his fair share of clothing all of which Alex had turned his nose up at but, Rian knows that as soon as they get home Alex would take the baggy sweaters and wear them himself. Sure enough, Alex disappears upstairs while Rian puts away the groceries and when he returns he is wearing only his underwear and one of Rian’s new big burgundy sweaters. He curls his arms around Rian’s middle burying his face between his neck and shoulder. Alex moves his hands under the hem of Rian’s shirt and rubs soft circles against his stomach as Rian sorts the fruits on their counter. Alex unzips Rian’s raincoat and hangs it by the door. He’d help to put the food away but Rian is picky about where things go and just moves things after Alex sets them down. He never says anything about it and tries to make the changes subtle but Alex is far too attentive to not notice. Now he just lays on the counters singing, dancing around the kitchen or sits on the floor and hands Rian things from the bag. The cold weather and warm colors make Alex feel more affectionate than he already is so today he idly nibbles just above the hem of Rian’s shirt. They stay like that, Alex pulls Rian's shirt over his head and traces his warm hands up and down the cold skin of his back. Rian leans in at his touch and kisses Alex slowly, hands in his hair. Alex breaks away to run kisses across Rian’s shoulders earning him a little gasp from Rian. Rian pulls gently at Alex’s hair twirling it through his fingers. His hands move down Alex’s sides to his hips pushing him up onto the counter. Alex’s laughter stops him.  
“What?”  
“Nothing”  
“No seriously, what did I do?’  
“Well, I was just thinking that I’m already taller than you standing, but now you’ve moved me and I’m like a whole new tall. That move just didn’t make sense… like, strategically.” Rian just looks up at him.  
“I-” Rian lets out a breathy laugh “Okay?” Alex grins at him and leans down pulling at Rian’s lip with his teeth and the whole conversation in forgotten in a mess of hands and hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> this didn't get proofread so oops!


End file.
